


Good Things Take Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, I'm Serious, M/M, Orphanage, yuri is sixteen, yuri need a fucking protection squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri never had parents, he don't remember many things about them since they left him when he was eight. He avoids talking about his life as much as he could, not wanting the sympathy or even worse the false empathy of people who didn't even care about him anyway. So instead he just tries to live with it, even if sometimes it's difficult. Yuri resigned himself that he would never have parents. But one day the doors of the orphanage opened and everything changed without truly changing.(maybe a bit ooc for Yuri but I just adapted some little things to the situation he is in)





	Good Things Take Time

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this would maybe be a bit ooc for Yuri but I just adapted some things to his situation to make it logical to a psychological aspect.   
> (+ Disclaimer + Yuri!!!On Ice isn't mine even if I would love it to be mine.)

 

        Yuri knew it was gonna be hard to go back there when the time will have come. He should have prepared better. After the  _GPF_ , after his victory, he knew that he would have to go back to where he was living when the season was over. The orphanage. He hated this place. Yuri hated it even more since he had lived at Lilia's for the last few weeks. 

        Obviously he hid it so no one, not even Lilia or Yakov, would know it, but he was happy to have lived there. It was like having what he never had before: a family. He had felt that feeling two times during this season: with Katsudon and Victor, and with Yakov and Lilia.

        In Japan, he discovered what really was a family. Kind people who were caring for your health, your safety, and even making sure that you were being happy, confident. He would never admit it, but he had a really great time with the Piglet's family and even with Katsuki himself and Victor. 

       When he lost at the  _Onsen on Ice_ , he understood that it was finally coming to and end, and having to say goodbye to the warm feeling of a family was making him remember things he didn't want to.

        As if losing against Katsudon and Victor sort of breaking his promise wasn't enough. Yeah, he was sad he had to go, but he didn't really had a choice. So he had to flight back to Russia and then, there was Lilia and Yakov. Even if they were divorced, they acted somewhere between couple, housemate, and enemies while living under the same roof. 

        It was kinda funny. Lilia was strict where Yakov was more chilled. Lilia was more peaceful where Yakov was more stressed all the time. Yuri had a great time messing a bit with them, talking, laughing, and even cooking them the pirozkhis of his grandpa. 

        It felt really great, living in this house. He had his own room, and Lilia was in a mother mode every time that he was involved. Not that it really bothered him right. On the contrary, he was craving for those little things that she was doing. Giving him orders like cleaning his room, helping with the housework. Talking about everything and nothing. 

        Boosting his ego when he was doubting. Helping him when he was lost -because he had no idea how to fucking be friend with someone and he had kind of panicked when Otabek asked him, even if he acted out like being cool, he asked her as soon as he got home- and helping him to improve his skating. 

        But then again, it hadn't lasted. The off-season was there and now he was in the car, getting back to his everyday place of living. The Orphanage. While watching the trees passing behind the window, he realizes that he would have preferred to never have known all of that. He wished he haven't discovered all those things. If he just continued, ignoring what was really a family it would have been easier. But now he knew. And now, he wanted one, his own. But he didn't have one. 

        When the car stopped, he got out and sigh when two women of the people responsible of the orphanage came out. He didn't even say hello to them. Honestly, he didn't care about being mean here. Those people weren't his friends and they would never be his friends. So Yuri just says goodbye to his grandpa who had driven him here. 

      His grandpa hated having to let Yuri here. Nikolai was the only person to know about Yuri's real feelings. But he didn't have any other choices. He would have loved to keep the blond with him, he loved him like his own son, even more than his own son who always have been a bastard. 

        But he was poor. Too poor. He wouldn't be able of taking care of him correctly. Yuri understood that, but it was always hurting to hug his grandfather and have to wave at him when the car is driving away, letting him all alone here.

       It was hurting somewhere in his chest, as is a fire was eating and embracing his heart, until there was nothing left of it, and then going into his throat, aching, making him unable to talk. But Yuri was strong, he was the Ice Tiger of Russia, not some fucking cry baby. So he just pretends to not be affected. 

        Entering his bedroom, he realized he had never missed the old bed and the creepy wardrobe. You know, it was the same type as those in the horror movie in which a freaking ghost is hiding until night, waiting to possess you at the second you're not paying attention. 

         Or maybe it was just him who needed to stop watching horror movies. Anyway, he unpacks his things and go out. Him smile when outside, he recognizes Vlad', sitting on the swing. Vlad' quickly lighten up when seeing him. 

         **« Yuri! How are you? Great you came back, I was starting to be annoyed as fuck, being the only tall one. I heard you won the GPF, congrats! I wasn't able to see the transcript on TV! I tried to corrupt Meghan, who is the new employee but the others have screwed up my plan to get the remote control, so- »**

        Vladimir was a guy he knew since he arrived to the orphanage. Kind of his only friend here. Mainly because the other child was way younger than them. Vlad' was seventeen and it was scaring the hell out of Yuri to think that in less than a year, his only friend would be an adult and would be leaving, so that he would have to stay here all alone. Yuri was only sixteen. Two years. Two fucking years, it made him want just by thinking about it. 

        By the way, he cut Vladimir in the middle of his speech because he knew that the guy was one able to talk for ten minutes straight without a stop if you don't interrupt him.  **« Shut up a second you idiot. I have to say it's bad for you that you weren't able to see me perform, it was dazzling! Anyway, is there any news here? »**  Vlad laugh at Yuri's ego before answering with a wince. Seeing the wince, Yuri knew exactly what will come next. They both hated it.

         **« A couple is coming this afternoon to get to know us. »**  Yuri and Vlad hated when couples were coming because it was always the same story. It happened to Vlad before it happened to Yuri. Yuri was eight when his parents had let him to the Orphanage and at this age, he was still a curious and happy child who was probably too carefree to listen to Vladimir who was nine. Soon enough, a family came to adopt after the mother had a problem which result that she couldn't have children anymore. 

       When the employee came to ask him if he could come, he was euphoric. He was thinking that maybe he will find a family, better than the one who abandoned him. He talked to the two adults, they talked and played a lot. Vladimir told him not to believe in adults, but the younger was decided to not listen to this advice. After a few times, Yuri was sent into the house of the couple for one trial week. It was the best time of his life since his parents left. He wasn't alone anymore, he had people who cared for him and who were kind to him. 

        When the week came to an end, and they were getting back to the Orphanage, he was sure he would be adopted right away and that maybe he would be able to rebuild a new normal life. But then, it hit him like a train. Yuri remembered every exact word of this one sentence.  ** _« We're sorry, but during this week... Well, we love you Yuri but, we realize we wanted a child different… Younger. »_**  At this time, he had done the only thing he was able to do, and run away to his room where he just locked himself and start crying. 

        Younger. It was always the same word for him and for Vladimir. They were too old. Now they had just given up on the hope of being adopted one day. They would never have parents, nor family, to love them. It was too late. Sometimes, Yuri has this stupid wish that his parents had abandoned him sooner. He would have been younger and may have been adopted by a lovely family. But it wasn't happening. Now, he was afraid of trying again. The heartbreak he felt this day, he didn't want to feel it ever again. 

        So every time a couple is coming, he is coming up with a new idea to not have to meet them. Vladimir was lucky enough that he didn't have to do all of this, since he was almost an adult most of the time the couple wasn't even interested by him. Well, if this could have been considered as a luck. Yuri is always hiding, pretending to be sick. And when this isn't working, then he try to be as salty and nasty as he can, which is way more than he is usually.  **« Well then, I suppose I will have to make up something before this afternoon. »**

        He said, before getting his phone, sighing, while starting to text Beka. Having a friend outside of here was great, in fact. It felt less as a prison this way. He can't help but smile when his friend sends him a cat meme to cheer him up, because apparently, he was able to sense his bad mood. Most of all, Yuri was more angry than anything else. Angry and sad. Against his parents, the couples that are coming, the employee of the orphanage, about everything. That's why he had always acted this way with other people. Unkind and mean. 

        He was having so much of anger in him that he didn't have any choices, but to let it fall on everyone around him if he didn't want it to surround him. People were not understanding how much it could be physically and psychologically exhausting to always feel lonely, unwanted, used. That was the way he was feeling, every fucking day he was spending in this shitty orphanage. People were coming to see him, to judge him, and decide if whether they liked him or not. 

        He was like a piece of meat taken, then thrown away as soon as they didn't want it anymore. Yeah, that's how Yuri was feeling. And it looked as if no one was able to understand it.  **« I wish I could have stayed with Grandpa. Or Lilia. Or even Katsudon, at this point. »**  He simply said with a wince. Vladimir laugh, knowing that Yuri liked to pretend he was hating Yuuri Katsuki even if it wasn't true and then, looked away to the big house that was the orphanage.  **« I know. »**    


End file.
